


Crush

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter overhears a conversation between his employees that intrigues him into finding Will Graham. Once he does, he never wants to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“God, he really just creeps me out.”

Hannibal paused, stopping to listen to two of his employees talking.

“I know, right? The way he won’t look anyone in the eye and he smells like cheap cologne and dog fur.”

He frowned, trying to guess at who they spoke of. He didn’t know all of his employees but Lecter Inc was a large company. Still, talking ill behind someone’s back was quite rude.

“I heard that he actually passed out in the break room last week, claiming some fake sick thing,” the one employee, Della he remembered, said.

The other woman he didn’t know, though her red hair was hard to forget.

“He passed out? You think he’s anorexic?”

They both laughed and Hannibal had finally had enough. “Ladies I will not tolerate this rudeness in my company, please pack your things as your last day is today.”

Both women turned red when he came around the corner, the redhead glaring, “But sir…”

Hannibal said loudly, “I know you heard me, and I hope the person you were ridiculing was not within earshot.”

Della mumbled, “Fucking Will Graham,” as she started to pick up her desk.

Hannibal went back to his office and typed in the name, shocked when a gorgeous vision of curls appeared on his screen.

Apparently Will Graham worked in the accounting department.

He typed up an email to Will Graham stating.

Dear Mr. Graham,

It has come to my attention that I need to donate to a charity for the holiday. I have been informed that you are the person to ask if I want to donate to the ASPCA this season, and to a number of local animal shelters. If you could meet me this evening in my office I would be most appreciated.

Hannibal Lecter

He stared at the email, smiling to himself. A man who others thought smelled so much of dog would be overjoyed at his idea to donate to an animal organization.

It would not be hard to seduce Will Graham.

The response he got was immediate.

Mr. Lecter,

Here are last year’s charity amounts and here are some links to the best way to maximize your exposure for the company. I hope this is information enough for you.

Will Graham

Hannibal frowned.

This was unacceptable.

He thought of how rude Will Graham was being throughout the remainder of the day, growing angrier with each passing hour. By the time he saw it was five o'clock he had been thinking long enough.

Hannibal stood up, ignoring the people who attempted to nod congenially to him as they left for the evening. When he got to Will Graham’s cubicle he was ready to announce himself when he froze staring at the man in front of him.

Will was sound asleep laying his head on a laptop wearing a Santa Claus hat, his soft features making Hannibal’s anger instantly melt away. He had a pair of glasses on the desk in front of him and he saw the email that he’d sent was printed and hung on Will’s bulletin board.

There were also articles about himself alongside it, information of his charitable contributions and his company.

Hannibal smiled slyly.

Will Graham was not being rude.

He was hiding from him.

He saw a photos of a what could only be described as a pack of dogs alongside the articles of himself and mentally filed that away for later use. He saw a half eaten chicken sandwich from a horrible fast food restaurant beside Will and knew that just would not do.

Silently he took a piece of printer paper and wrote with Will’s pen:

I am sorry to be working you so hard that you fall asleep at your workspace. I will inform human resources they are putting too many things on you and should delegate things more fairly to others in their department. I look forward to meeting you when you are awake.

Also, that hat is very becoming on you.

Hannibal Lecter

He put the note by Will’s face and could not resist the urge to run his fingers through those lovely locks.

Hannibal smiled, picturing Will’s reaction upon waking.

This should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke up when the vacuum started, shocking him out of sleep as he groaned, his neck aching from having stayed in such an uncomfortable position for so long.

He winced, sitting up and stretching his neck as a Santa hat fell off of his head. He frowned, blushing. Someone must’ve put it on him. He picked up his cell and cursed.

It was almost 9:30, the building closed at 6. He sighed, knowing that Freddie had to have seen him asleep and left him here.

Again.

Will was just about to grab his coat when he saw the note, picking it up and nearly falling back in his chair.

Mr. Lecter had been here, had seen him asleep and—thought he looked good in his hat.

He smiled, taking the note and putting it up on his board trying not to feel so happy about it. Having a crush on your boss was not exactly the best idea, but it was hard not to when Hannibal was such a humanitarian, and the donation to the ASPCA had almost made him fall even harder than he already had.

He looked at the note again and started to walk towards the exit, ignoring the look on the janitor’s face as he passed.

“Late, isn’t it?”

Will’s eyes widened before he turned, blushing so had he knew Hannibal would see it but unable to stop.

“Um…I fell asleep.”

Hannibal smiled, moving his briefcase to another hand and holding the door for Will to leave. “I am aware. Your hair is quite messy from it, I might add.”

Will smiled, looking away as they both waited for the elevator. “Thank you, for…saying you’d talk to Human Resources but I really don’t want to get anyone into trouble.”

Hannibal held the door when it opened, Will stepping into the elevator first before he stood right beside him almost uncomfortably close.

“My employees should all share the workload, no one should be doing the jobs of others Will.”

Will clenched his hands tightly, trying to remember to breathe. “I…I’m fine.”

Hannibal reached across him and pressed the emergency stop button, surprising Will into stepping back against the wall. “What’re you…?” he asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

Hannibal was glaring at him and Will frowned, hating to see him looking like that.

“You are the hardest worker in my building, are you not? I went back through your time cards and saw you punching out on time but leaving the building hours after. You should get paid for your time, Mr. Graham.”

Will looked down, feeling tears in his eyes. “I don’t want to…it’s not your fault, you shouldn’t have to pay me extra for…”

Hannibal reached out to take his chin, forcing Will to look up at him.

“Not fond of eye contact, are you?”

Will let out a breath, “Eyes are distracting…you see too much, you don’t see enough.”

Hannibal smiled, staring into him so deeply that Will shivered. He felt like he was being cut open, taken apart piece by piece. The worst part was, he didn’t want him to stop.

“You are so very interesting, Will. Much more interesting than you let people know you are.”

Will gently moved his hand off, looking away again as he fixed his glasses.

“I’m not, not really.”

“I beg to differ, I would very much like to pick your brain to see what ideas you’ve stored away no one knows about.”

Will smiled, his blush reaching maximum levels. “I…”

Hannibal said, “If being alone with me is uncomfortable, I apologize. I only wanted to get your attention.”

Will looked up and said, “You don’t make me uncomfortable, I’m just…I’m not used to it, and you…you don’t need to…you always have my attention.”

Hannibal’s eyes softened as he looked Will over from top to bottom, “If I am being inappropriate, I would…very much like to ask you to dinner.”

Will startled, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I…what?”

Hannibal smiled. “Dinner?”

Will swallowed before he asked, “Why?”

“I find myself unable to stop looking at you, now that I’ve seen you. Each moment in this elevator, I…find myself wanting to see more.”

Will laughed nervously, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes as he smiled.

“You…I’m not…”

Hannibal reached out again, taking Will’s hand and bringing it to his lips.

“Yes, you are.”

Will sighed, “Okay.”

Hannibal smiled, “Excellent. I will email you with the details, or I can…call you?”

Will licked his lips and nodded, “Yeah, I…sure, Mr. Lecter.”

Hannibal dropped his hand and reached out to touch his face. “Hannibal.”

“Hannibal,” Will said, the name almost a moan.

Hannibal reached across him to start the elevator again, looking at Will with a sly smile.

“It was quite fortuitous that we left the office at the same time.”

Will smiled, shaking his head and putting the glasses he held into his pocket.

“I’m sure it was entirely by accident…Hannibal.”

Hannibal laughed, “Entirely.”

The doors opened and they headed for the parking garage, Will bereft when Hannibal said, “My car.”

He smiled. “Goodnight then?”

Hannibal smiled, gesturing to his Bentley before offering, “I could give you a ride to yours?”

Will smiled, “I…sure.”

Hannibal opened and closed his door for him, making Will sigh when he was gone. He felt like he was walking through a dream, this couldn’t be real. Things like this didn’t  
happen in real life.

Hannibal sat down in the driver’s seat as Will fiddled with his seatbelt, cursing when it wasn’t going in.

“Trouble?”

He shivered at the touch of Hannibal’s fingers to his own, the belt clicking in easily as they looked at each other so closely. He could feel his boss’s breath on his lips.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The drive to his car was not as far away as Will would have liked, sharing more time with Hannibal even silently was a luxury that Will was fast becoming addicted to.

“It’s there.”

Hannibal pulled beside it, smiling, “I gathered that must be it, seeing as it is the only car besides my own in the garage.”

Will laughed, taking off his belt and opening the door, letting out another breath and feeling a chill now that he was out of the heated car’s interior.

He turned towards his car only to collide with Hannibal, grunting and as Hannibal’s arms caught him before he fell. “Oh, I….sorry.”

Hannibal stared down at his lips, then at Will’s eyes. “I did not want to have you leave without saying good night.”

Will couldn’t control his trembling or his tongue, licking over his lips as he whispered, “Goodnight.”

Hannibal did not move to let him go, Will held tightly in his arms as they stared at each other for far too long. “I apologize, Will.”

Will frowned. “For what?”

“I find myself unable to control my actions around you, and…I am about to do something very untoward.”

Will opened his mouth to ask what he meant when Hannibal kissed him, Will moaning into the touch of lips even as soft as it was. He held on tightly to the back of Hannibal’s neck to pull him closer, whining when they parted.

Hannibal was staring at him like no one ever had before.

“I forgive you,” Will said, laughing nervously.

Hannibal smiled, touching his lips. “Till tomorrow, sweet Will.”

Will nodded, “Goodnight.”

Hannibal let him go reluctantly, nodding as he walked him to his car door and opened it.

Will sat inside and Hannibal leaned down to whisper, “Goodnight, Will. I hope you have very sweet dreams tonight.”

The door closed and Will put his head back against the seat, laughing and trying to catch his breath.

That had just happened.

He felt himself unable to suppress a giggle as he started the car, waiting for it to warm up as he looked over and saw Hannibal was waiting for him to leave. He blushed, knowing  
he’d been seen laughing.

A second later, he got a text message.

I confess I already had your phone number. I am quite happy to see you are still smiling.

Will grinned and typed.

I don’t think I could stop even if I wanted to.

His car was warm enough to drive and he put on his belt, pulling out as he heard another ding knowing he had another message. He could see Hannibal’s Bentley following his car out and longed to check but knew savoring it would make reading the message later all the much better.

Will got home, turning off the car and picking up his phone.

Good.

He had very good dreams that night, all featuring Hannibal’s gentle touch and searing gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Will was a coward.

He stood in his back yard, shivering in a pair of boxers and a threadbare t-shirt, as he waited for the dogs’ return and felt increasingly stupid for his own insecurities.

He’d been terrified to go to work today instead calling off feigning sick so he didn’t have to face the truth that last night had been some sort of game for Mr. Lecter.

Buster ran up and barked, pulling on Will’s pantleg and he attempted to smile but instead felt his phone vibrate for the fourth time in two hours. Will hadn’t looked at it once, not wanting to even imagine that it was Hannibal though he hoped desperately that it was.

Lunchtime rolled around faster than he had anticipated, feeding the dogs and then starting on something for himself. He made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for himself, sitting at the kitchen table and trying not to dwell on Hannibal Lecter again.

The phone in his pocket vibrated again and Will almost looked but decided against it, instead sitting in the kitchen with a book though it was hard to do more than reread the same word over and over again.

As the day turned into night and Will felt his phone vibrate repeatedly in his pocket, he finally decided to take it out and put it somewhere where it wouldn’t constantly remind him of his lack of self-confidence. 

He plugged it into his charger and made the mistake of watching the phone light up, seeing the notifications.

I take it you do not want to go to dinner.

Will also saw that he had six missed calls all from Hannibal, and one from Beverly.

He sighed, turning to head for the shower when the dogs started barking, rushing towards the front door.

Will frowned and walked across the room, peering out of the front curtain.

A very familiar Bentley had just pulled up in his driveway.

Will froze, unsure if it was better to just stay inside or answer the door.

The knock made him unable to do anything but move towards the door, opening it to see Hannibal standing on the other side. Will was still wearing his boxers and t-shirt, feeling exposed but unable to do anything but ask, “What are you doing here?”

Hannibal smiled, “Are you going to invite me inside?”

Will sighed, “I can’t…I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Hannibal’s frown made Will feel worse, but he didn’t open the door to him.

“I see. I was hoping that was not the case, though the ignored messages and phone calls after our…lovely evening last night made think otherwise,” he sighed, “May I ask why?”

Will looked down, “I’m not…last night it wasn’t like…”

Hannibal opened the door, Will’s hand on it not a deterrent in the slightest. Will realized almost too soon that blocking the way inside with his body was probably worse than if he’d just closed the door in his boss’s face. The closeness of their bodies was palpable, he could feel Hannibal’s breath on his face and when the whispered words, “I was not lying when I said I cannot control myself around you, Will, I…you are a vision in anything you wear, and I will not allow you to let insecurity come between us.”

Will’s breath came out shakily as he whispered, “I…why would you…?”

Hannibal kissed him then, Will whimpering into the touch and letting go of the door for the other man to work him backwards inside the house. When he was pushed up against the wall, panting out breath, he couldn’t help but grab onto Hannibal’s back for more.

Pulling away, Hannibal confessed, “I have never been so immediately enthralled with another person before, Will, I am not lying about that,” he kissed Will’s cheek, “I apologize for my forwardness, but I,” his lips went down to Will’s neck, “Cannot stop even if I wanted to.”

Will laughed, barely able to catch a breath to say, “Who said anything about wanting you to?”

Hannibal smiled, gently moving himself back to stare into Will’s eyes. “We could still have dinner.”

Will was trembling with both fear and need, but he wouldn’t let the former stop him from taking what was offered in front of him. Not again.

“Later.”

Hannibal grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

“We’re going where?” Will asked, his eyes wide. 

Hannibal frowned. 

“The opera. They are playing ‘La Boheme’ at the opera house and I have procured us a set of perfect seats for the evening and a table at Sarduce,” Hannibal said, pausing as he brought the spoon to his lips.

He and Will were sitting across from each other in his office, working on a new proposed quarterly spending proposal for a Merger meeting in the morning. He had ordered in soup and sandwiches, happy for once that everyone else had declined to stay so they could sit as closely as possible without consequence.

Will frowned, “Oh. That’ll…I’m sure that’ll be nice,” his smile was faked, Hannibal could see it in his eyes but he didn’t know why or what to do to change it.

They finished their meal, returning to work again and Hannibal was distraught through the remainder of the evening wondering what exactly he had done wrong.

He and Will had now been dating officially for over a month, discreetly and somewhat secretly but Will did not seem to mind. Did he? Was the idea of being the boss’s employee and paramour almost too much for him when the secret was rather a large one to keep?

Hannibal said nothing, even as Will smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly, “I’m really glad I got to see you tonight. I know the merger talk is stressing you out, and we haven’t seen each other alone in a few weeks.”

He touched Hannibal’s cheek and Hannibal was almost embarrassed by this eagerness for it. “Will, I would…”

Will smiled, “As hot as office sex would be, we haven’t even had regular bed sex yet and this is not my idea of a perfect first time.”

Hannibal had touched all of Will, he’d tasted and savored but they had yet to have penetrative intercourse though he was certain Will was amenable to it. The idea made him lick his lips, “We can go to my…”

Will sighed, “People would see me go into your apartment, wouldn’t they?”

Hannibal frowned, “I pay for discretion, it is a very secure building.”

Will laughed, “As much as I really,” he kissed Hannibal again, “You’re perfect, and I love being with you, I really am not up for being pulled in the back door,” he blushed, “So to speak. I get it,” he said before Hannibal could protest, “But it’s not my idea of a great time.”

Hannibal frowned, “I see.”

Will smiled, “Valentine’s Day is next week, the opera sounds,” he made a face, “Nice. I just wonder what other people will say.”

Hannibal said, “The opera house is far enough away that…”

He saw a flash of hurt cross Will’s features but the other man did nothing but smile.

“Okay. It’s late, I think I’m gonna go.”

Hannibal rose up, “I will walk to you to your…”

Will shook his head, “No, I’m fine. Goodnight,” he blew Hannibal a kiss as he left and the void in his absence spoke volumes.

Hannibal spent the remainder of the following week thinking long and hard about Will versus his status as CEO. He loved his company, he did, it had been his father’s legacy and there was nothing else he fought so hard to keep in his life but Lecter, Inc.

The thought of Will who was practically his mistress at times and suffered through it without voicing his displeasure, made Hannibal almost physically sick at his selfishness.

He sent countless bouquets and gifts to Will’s desk every day of the week since their last moment together, poetry and chocolates that he saw made Will smile more than once as they passed each other by in the halls.

It was the morning of Valentine’s Day when he heard the first sprits of gossip, making him pause to listen and take it in.

“Can you believe that? I bet he sends them to himself,” the man, he thought his name might be Franklyn but he was unsure.

“Crazy Graham with a boyfriend?” Tobias, he was one of those in accounting who he was sure worked alongside Will, “He has to be. I heard from Freddie that he got her fired for picking on him so you never…”

Hannibal cleared his throat and both men turned to look behind them, eyes wide.

“Oh, hello sir,” Franklyn said, his eyes lighting up, “We were just about to start on…”

“I do not abide my idle gossip in my company, gentlemen. Please refrain from speaking ill of others when they are not around to defend themselves.”

The coldness in his voice must’ve betrayed him, because he saw Tobias’s eyes narrow as he asked, “I am unfamiliar with this policy, sir. Can you explain to me where in the…?”

“It is my name on the doors, is it not? If you wish to keep your jobs, I would maintain a line of professionalism in these hallways.”

Both men nodded and scattered, Hannibal’s nerves on edge as he headed back to his office.

The lack of respect Will had no idea he was facing on a daily basis made his own selfishness that much worse, and he did the one thing he knew would make this the worst Valentine’s Day ever for them both.

He fired Will.

He typed up the notice of termination with a deep sadness, and dialed Will’s extension with shaking hands as he waited to hear him speak.

“Hello,” Will sounded pleasantly surprised by his call, “You getting excited already?”

“Can I see you in my office please?”

Will paused. “Okay. I’ll be there in a second.”

He hung up and Hannibal waited impatiently, tapping his foot in a rhythm that sounded almost like a death march and when Will entered with a smile that wilted seeing his face Hannibal swallowed before he spoke, “Please shut the door,” he said softly.

Will did, walking to sit down across from him. “I take it this isn’t a good meeting?”

Hannibal sighed, “What gave the tone away?”

Will smiled, “The blinds are open and you look upset. Did something happen at the merger meeting?”

Hannibal sighed, “Will,” he handed him the paper and Will’s eyes widened as he read.

“Oh.”

“Now I know this is going to come as a bit of a shock,” he started but Will cut him off.

“No, not really. I…can I ask why? If it has to do with…us, I get it. I do.”

Hannibal let out a breath, “Do you? I am quite distraught over the prospect of not seeing you in my office each day but I do not see any other way to get around this because I do not imagine even a moment of time that I will not want to see you.”

Will smiled, a warm blush tinting his cheeks, “Oh.”

“And short of quitting as CEO and stepping down, I cannot…”

Will stood up and walked across the room, reaching out to touch his cheek and kissing Hannibal quite messily, his lips teasing and savoring as Hannibal moaned, pulling Will down into his lap as he ran his fingers through Will’s curls. 

When they pulled apart, Will was laughing, “This is probably not the best time to tell you, I really don’t want to go to the opera tonight. Like, not even a little.” 

Hannibal smiled, his hand on Will’s cheek, “I was aware judging by your reaction to my planned evening, I…I will allow you to make the plans for this evening if you would be amenable to the change.”

Will grinned, kissing him again and Hannibal pulled him closer just as the door opened behind them.

“Um…sir?”

Hannibal pulled back, glaring over Will’s shoulder at his new secretary Miss Hobbs.

“Yes?”

She was blushing, “I…um…there is a phone call for you on line one, two, three…well all of them.”

Hannibal looked down at his phone and saw the lights lit across the board. “I see. I assume because the blinds are open?”

She smiled, “Yes, sir. Mr. Chilton especially, the board is…”

Hannibal ran his hand through Will’s hair, Will leaning down to kiss at his neck as he felt his now official boyfriend’s hard cock against his stomach. “You can tell them I have officially fired Will Graham before our display of affection so there is no conflict of interest.”

Abigail nodded, turning to head out quickly as Will laughed against his neck.

“You have no idea how many people in this building hate me already, this is just gonna make it worse,” he laughed, pulling his face back to smile at Hannibal.

Hannibal caressed his cheek. “Let them. Have you decided on plans?”

Will kissed his palm and said softly, “Dinner at your place? Followed by a night in? You pick the activity.”

Hannibal smiled, “I think of several, though my favorite of them starts with the words, ‘Can I have this dance?’ and ends in close company surrounded by silk sheets with you whispering my name.”

Will kissed him softly and smiled, standing as he said, “Sounds good to me, Mr. Lecter. I’ll see you tonight. Still seven?”

Hannibal let out a breath, “Six. I cannot wait that long.”

Will laughed as he walked out of his office and Hannibal leaned back in his chair.

He had been wrong about their Valentine’s Day evening.

This would be the best for both of them and hopefully each year following would be better than the one before.


End file.
